


Sister's Sissy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity, Crossdressing, F/M, Incest, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Euden gets called back to his older sister Chelle's chambers for a 'special surprise'.





	Sister's Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anonymous

After forming an alliance with his older sister Chelle, Euden hardly expected to find himself back in her royal chambers so soon. Much less so without any of his 'royal guard'. She had specifically only requested his presence, and he had to respect his sister's words.  
  
"Sister? Why did you wish to see me? Is there something we need to discuss in regards to what the Empire plans?" The blonde young man asked as he took a knee in front of his sister's throne, showing her the respect she deserved as a ruler of a part of the former kingdom of Alberia.  
  
The older blonde seemed a little too pleased with the fact she had the boy all to herself, something that Euden started picking up on as a few chills ran down his spine. "Why, dear brother, I simply wanted to play a little game with you. You know how we used to enjoy ourselves when we were younger, how you struggled to keep me on your back when you were but a child."  
  
Immediately, the young prince's cheeks flushed a bright red. "E-Even if we're all alone, please don't remind me sister. I don't look back on the experience very fondly, much less when you started teasing Elisanne about it..." He tried to speak up and assert himself, but his words lacked an impact. It was as if Chelle's words were digging through him and striking at his weakest points.   
  
The conniving ruler lifted herself from her seat as she stepped ever closer to her younger brother, the sound of her heels clacking against the tiled floor running through his head and disorienting his meager thoughts. "Oh? Come now, dear little brother. Surely you must've enjoyed our time at least a little." Her voice sounded ever slightly hurt, but it was just one of her many tricks, evident by how she immediately launched into another subject. "Regardless, I don't want to play horsie with you anymore. No, you've grown far too old for something as childish as that."  
  
Before Euden got a second to breathe a sigh of relief, he suddenly felt his sister's hand digging through the waistband of his shorts, her tender fingers immediately pushing up against his privates with the express intent to tease. "Instead, I think I'll play a different game with my favorite little brother. How about a bit of dress up? You saw how well that sylvan peasant friend of yours reacted to my dress sense, surely I can pick out a wonderful dress for my littlest brother too?" Her voice sounded like sweet honey pouring in through his ears, quickly sticking to his brain to coat it in a layer of seduction, one that made it hard for him to say no.  
  
The young prince could only weakly nod before he felt the tip of his cock twitch as his sister withdrew her hand. "What a good boy, listening to his elders. Now, let's see if I can't find something stunning for you to wear. If something fits you exceedingly well, I just might make you the centerpiece of my next party." Chelle chimed cheerfully, planting the thought of being paraded around like a set piece in her younger brother's mind in the process, causing his poor penis to remain erect despite his best wishes. The crimson shine his cheeks took on certainly didn't die down either.  
  
Euden was forced to follow behind his sister as they retreated into her personal walk-in closet, allowing the young prince to get a good look at just how massive her collection of outfits truly was. Every inch of the walls in the room was covered in some sort of dress, and she definitely made use of every single one of them too... Women like her were scary, when you took a moment to think about just what they could try and do to you.  
  
"Well now, dear brother, you can't just stand there with your passé outfit still clinging to your fair body. Remove it at once, so that I may adjust your fashion accordingly." Chelle commanded, causing the youngest Alberian sibling to sweat slightly while his cheeks turned a cute crimson. His fidgety behavior only served to amuse his older sibling as she made a stroking motion with her fingers to deepen the shade of red that had covered up his face.  
  
The thought of being naked before one of his oldest siblings, as well as potentially receiving a rather erotic reward for being a good boy ran, through Euden's mind. The blonde young man could barely let out a quiet gasp before his mind came to a conclusion... And with that, his clothes hit the floor, exposing his thin yet notably toned body to the older girl.  
  
Immediately, snickers arose from Chelle's lips as she gave his body a thorough look over. "Oh my. And here I thought you had a bit more of a masculine figure. You can barely call your body muscled, with how thin your frame is. Honestly, despite training so hard with my dearest Leif as well as the louts you call a royal guard, you're barely bigger than me..." Her degrading words seared their way into his mind, causing his rather pathetic penis to stand upright in the face of her verbal assault, further causing her to grin in such a foreboding and unnerving manner.  
  
"What's the matter, dear brother? Are you perhaps... enjoying the sensation of being ridiculed? Does being talked down to like an unworthy successor to the throne let you reach a breaking point? Or, more accurately..." The older princess paused before leaning closer, her fingers gripping onto the tip of young Euden's cock causing him to cry out in pleasure for just a brief moment, coinciding with the moment that his sister's words hit his delicate ears.  
  
"Do you enjoy being treated like you're merely your sister's sissy slut?"   
  
Her words, albeit blunt, immediately caused a little gush of something white and sticky to rush forth from the tip of Euden's cock, a gentle moan following swift from his lips. The grin that had coated his sister's face grew to match within mere moments, her laughter echoing throughout his vulnerable mind. "P-Please, sister..." He muttered weakly, only to find his lips shut shortly afterwards by the tip of her finger.  
  
"Please what, dear brother?" Chelle asked aloud, before continuing with a giggle. "Don't bother answering the question, my sweetest sissy brother. You know you can't deny what you truly want. You're no true king, not when you clearly start falling at the mere whim of a woman's teasing." Her degrading words continued as she felt the prince's boyhood throb within her grasp, further proving that everything she said was absolutely correct.  
  
"Since we're in agreement that you have no true potential to be a king, I have something quite special in mind for you to wear. Something that perfectly encapsulates just the kind of man you really are." The princess continued as she turned right around, letting go of her brother for just a brief moment while also keeping his attention on her as she seductively swayed her dress-covered hips from side to side, drawing his eyes downward.  
  
While his sister picked out an outfit, Euden was left to figure out how to cope with the fact that he had quite clearly ejaculated at least partially due to her insults. Well, it was more like a bit of pre-ejaculate, but he still made a sticky mess that she exploited for all the worth it had. Not to mention, the more he felt her words bouncing throughout his head, the more his heartbeat accelerated. Was he... afraid of her? No, that couldn't be it, otherwise he'd be shivering from a cold.  
  
Before the young prince had time to come to a conclusion, he felt a hand gently cup his cock while a whisper caressed his ear canal. "Oh, brother, you will well and truly enjoy this outfit. It's perfect for a poor excuse of a king like yourself." Chelle's words were smooth, and no matter how hard he tried to block them out, they just kept sinking into his subconscious. Something about what she was saying and how she was saying it made his body twitch with a primal need. As if just by having him alone for a couple of minutes let her understand him completely, in not just body and mind, but also soul...  
  
Euden's internal thoughts were cut short as he suddenly felt something clamping down on his cock, something notably less gentle than his sister's silky smooth fingers. Upon looking down, he saw the source of the new sensation... Not only had his pathetic penis been forced into a more limp state, but the princess he called a sister had managed to lock it into a rather delicate looking pink-colored cock cage...  
  
"Adorable, isn't it?" Chelle chimed, and her brother could only nod as a quiet whimper slipped out from his lips, prompting her to pout in an exaggerated manner. "Oh come now, dearest little brother. If you act like you're not enjoying it, you'll be betraying your inner needs and wants. Besides..." She trailed off before knocking one of her fingers against the surface of the cage, while keeping the key to the lock on the cage between two of her other fingertips. "I won't be unlocking this thing anytime soon."  
  
His eyes widened briefly before his sister unceremoniously dropped the tiny key into her dress, a place he had absolutely no access to. At least, not if he wanted to live his life with any dignity intact. He was already getting degraded second by second, but assaulting a woman? That would be the last thing he'd do, even if he was reduced to acting like a woman in some fashion himself...  
  
Once the young prince had calmed down sufficiently, giving into the warmth of humiliation coursing through his body, Chelle continued her efforts to dress him up properly, this time going from the bottom to the top. First, a pair of pearly white stockings to compliment his frame as the thin fabric clung snugly to his fair skin. Next, a pair of equally white and fragile heels, forcing him into a posture fit for a girl instead of his flatfooted and combat-trained stance. The sense of unfamiliarity was causing his caged cock to pulsate, yet it could not get erect no matter how much the prince wanted and wished to be. His release and indeed his manhood in its entirety was hers to control...  
  
While his rod rumbled within its prison, a pair of lacy panties were slipped onto his humble hips, the waistband snapping shut around his sides and sending a shock up his spine, a moan echoing out from his lips in response. As his sister continued dressing up the rest of his body, Euden looked inward as he had trouble believing what was happening... And worse yet, how right everything felt. Was he really a so-called sissy? Was he fit for a feminine outfit like this, the kind that only women would be wearing?  
  
A kiss to the prince's cheek brought him back to his senses, as his eyes met his sister's. "Still troubled, my little sissy?" Chelle knew that even mentioning the word was enough to make her brother's mind start racing, evident by how his eyes seemed to lack focus once the word danced across his brain. She could only chuckle as she put the finishing touches on his outfit.  
  
After adding a pair of elbow-length white gloves to go with the stockings down below, it was time for the last piece of the puzzle. The prince's brand new outfit would only be complete once he wore the dress that served as the main body of the entire ensemble. After all, if he were to just walk out without anything covering up his panty-clad caged cock? He'd be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom.   
  
The mere thought of all that laughter being focused on nobody except for him made his limp length pulsate...  
  
His sister forced his arms into the air before sliding the dress downward and onto his lithe form, popping his head through the collar of the outfit before he got a moment to look it over, only to notice that it was a near replica of the dress that Chelle herself was wearing. Only, the purple color had been replaced with a cute shade of red, almost the same as the one he usually wore. If somebody was perceptive enough, they might just realize the connection between the 'woman' in the red dress, and Euden...  
  
"And... There we are. What do you think, my dearest little brother? Haven't I picked out a wonderful outfit for you?" His sister chimed knowingly, her brother only nodding in agreement. She was right, it did fit him perfectly, to the point where he felt a different sort of warmth washing over him as he looked into the mirror to fully take in the way he had been feminized in just a short amount of time. He didn't want to say it out loud, but something within him reacted to the sight of his reflection. A submissive feeling, the exact kind of feeling that his sister aimed to nurture from this day forward...  
  
With the young prince prettied up in such a fashion that it would be hard for anybody to properly recognize him, he found his gloved hand being cupped by his sister, that ever present secretive smile of hers piercing through his poor heart. "Now, remember my dearest little brother. You do exactly as I tell you, or your newest and most important secret is unveiled to the world at large."  
  
Even as Euden's body seized up when the weight of her words hit his mind, she didn't let up her verbal attack. "Of course, a true sissy like yourself would only love to show off, but for the time being, I think it's best for you to maintain your kingly facade. Only when you've truly awakened to your fate as a worthless sissy, then you may unveil it on your own accord." With that, she concluded and her smile took on a more sincere form. "Now, we can't let the guests keep waiting. Tonight is a party, and as I told you earlier, you will be the crown jewel."   
  
The young man could almost breathe a sigh of relief as it seemed like his sister was about to give him a small amount of mercy... only for his caged cock to twitch as her final statement weighed down on his mind. An omen of what was to come.  
  
"My newest and most dearest little sister, the brightest star of the night."


End file.
